


La guardia del corpo e il suo sugar daddy

by Lia483



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Brother Charlotte Katakuri, Bodyguard Vinsmoke Ichiji, Bottom Vinsmoke Ichiji, Charlotte Katakuri Has a Big Dick, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Reiju, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, POV Vinsmoke Ichiji, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Car, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Charlotte Katakuri, Top Charlotte Katakuri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Lavoro che partecipa all'Italian P0rn Fest #14.Prompt: Il suo corpo è caldo // A è lo sugar daddy di B, le cose si complicano quando B viene assunto come guardia del corpo di A."Katakuri-sama, non potete andare senza scorta a quest'incontro."Vinsmoke Ichiji era fermo sulla soglia dell'ufficio del secondo figlio di Charlotte Linlin detta Big Mom, proprietaria di ogni industria di dolci esistente al mondo, con la schiena dritta e le mani dietro la schiena, sull'attenti mentre si rivolgeva con serietà ed efficienza all'uomo più grande e suo attuale capo."Katakuri-sama" lo chiamò di nuovo, con voce seria e indifferente, anche se dentro era un po' irritato dal suo comportamento."Sono sempre andato a questo tipo di incontri da solo, Ichiji.""Mi farai veramente dire quanto fosse insufficiente la vostra sicurezza prima del nostro arrivo?"
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Kudos: 7
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	La guardia del corpo e il suo sugar daddy

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:  
> La mia prima daddy kink, spero veramente che piaccia :3
> 
> AU in cui la famiglia Charlotte, enormemente ricca e con affari sia legali che illegali, offre la possibilità di gestire la loro sicurezza interna ed esterna alla compagnia Germa 66.  
> Da qui si può proseguire tranquilli xD
> 
> Principalmente ho scritto per il porn, ma mi piacerebbe magari in futuro ampliare questo AU che sto adorando **
> 
> Buona lettura!

"Katakuri-sama, non potete andare senza scorta a quest'incontro."  
Vinsmoke Ichiji era fermo sulla soglia dell'ufficio del secondo figlio di Charlotte Linlin detta Big Mom, proprietaria di ogni industria di dolci esistente al mondo, con la schiena dritta e le mani dietro la schiena, sull'attenti mentre si rivolgeva con serietà ed efficienza all'uomo più grande e suo attuale capo.  
"Katakuri-sama" lo chiamò di nuovo, con voce seria e indifferente, anche se dentro era un po' irritato dal suo comportamento.  
"Sono sempre andato a questo tipo di incontri da solo, Ichiji."  
"Mi farai veramente dire quanto fosse insufficiente la vostra sicurezza prima del nostro arrivo?"  
Ichiji non poteva non chiedersi se le ferite intorno alla bocca di Katakuri, a formare un grottesco sorriso ai suoi angoli, che solo lui e pochi altri avevano visto, fossero dovute proprio ad un motivo tanto banale, l'uomo che incontrava i partner in affari illegali di sua madre senza farsi accompagnare, sicuro di essere invincibile e non lo era. Era una confidenza che ancora non aveva ricevuto.  
Strinse gli occhi dietro la montatura degli occhiali scuri che faceva parte del suo abbigliamento standard, quando non ricevette risposta. Odiava essere ignorato più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
"Katakuri-sama?"  
"Vieni dentro un momento e chiudi la porta, Ichiji."  
Per chiunque altro quel discorso sarebbe stato qualcosa di assolutamente normale, ma Ichiji conosceva perfettamente ogni inflessione di quella voce e solo il suo enorme autocontrollo, allenato fin da quando era bambino, gli permise di trattenere qualsiasi brivido visibile, appena un contrarsi delle dita dei piedi nelle scarpe.  
Ubbidì agli ordini, sentendo quella punta di contentezza al sapere che non era affatto ignorato, prima di avvicinarsi alla scrivania e girarci intorno, seguendo la chiamata di quel dito che si muoveva per attirarlo a sé.  
Non fu niente di sorprendente essere circondato da quelle braccia muscolose e attirato fino ad essere seduto sulle ginocchia dell'altro, le gambe su un lato.  
Katakuri era un uomo alto e muscoloso, superava i due metri e avrebbe potuto spezzare il collo di un uomo solo con la forza di una mano, Ichiji, nonostante il suo metro e 86, si sentiva piccolo in quella posizione, un sentimento a cui si stava ancora abituando e che trovava sempre stranamente confortante. Lasciò che un braccio gli restasse dietro la schiena, a tenerlo su, come se volesse evitare di farlo cadere come un bambino dalle ginocchia di Babbo Natale. Il che era ridicolo, non sarebbe mai caduto da lì, ma il gesto era dolce, gli piaceva, fin troppo.  
"Pensi che papà si metterebbe in pericolo?"  
"No, ma non mi fido di chi andrai ad incontrare. Come capo della tua sicurezza, dovresti almeno lasciarmi venire."  
La stanza era completamente protetta da microspie e telecamere, Ichiji lo sapeva perché era stato lui stesso a controllarla non meno di due giorni prima - avrebbe dovuto rifare presto una verifica, non solo per proteggere i segreti commerciali della famiglia Charlotte, ma anche il loro molto più piccolo e sporco -, ma sapeva anche che se avesse lasciato che Katakuri lo distraesse così non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte.  
Eppure, nonostante il senso del dovere sempre presente, era più di due settimane che rubavano tocchi uno all'altro, senza poter restare soli come avrebbero voluto.  
Mancavano ad entrambi i cinque mesi prima che la compagnia Germa 66 fosse assunta come sicurezza privata della famiglia Charlotte e Ichiji si ritrovasse a fare da guardia del corpo al suo stesso sugar daddy. Un tale controsenso quando il motivo per cui ne aveva cercato uno era il bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui e lo facesse sentire bene, al sicuro.  
Katakuri lo riportò al presente abbassandosi la maschera nera che portava intorno alla bocca, mettendo in mostra le cicatrici frastagliate che allungavano le labbra in un grottesco sorriso. Ichiji non ne aveva avuto paura la prima volta - non aveva paura di niente, era rimasto a malapena impressionato - figuriamoci ora. Piegò appena il collo a lasciare che gli sfiorasse la pelle della gola con esse. "Ichiji non vuole essere lasciato a casa da papà?"  
"No, infatti, Ichiji non vuole." All'inizio l'avrebbe trovato sciocco un simile dialogo, si sentiva preso in giro e poco sul serio dall'uomo molto più grande di lui, ma con il tempo si era abituato, sapeva che Katakuri non usava quei discorsi perché lo credeva veramente un bambino, metteva solo in luce un grado di confidenza che nessuno dei due aveva con altri.  
"Puoi sempre convincermi."  
"È ridicolo, sono io ad aver già ragione...papà." Concluse la frase con quella parola familiare, nonostante avesse voluto chiaramente far sentire la propria ragione. Ok, quello era il suo sugar daddy, ma se aveva ragione aveva ragione.  
Il rombo di una risata contro il fianco lo fece appoggiare a quel petto duro e sciogliere la rigidità del proprio corpo. "Chiamarmi così dopo una frase tanto piena del tuo orgoglio smisurato non serve a nulla."  
"Ma a te piace."  
Si scambiarono un sorriso, prima che Ichiji decidesse che andava bene sciogliersi per un momento, andando a baciare quella bocca larga. Non era fatto per i bacini dolci, aprì la bocca subito, nella speranza di approfondire il bacio e presto la lingua di Katakuri iniziò a saccheggiarla senza pietà, strappandogli alcuni suoni rochi.  
Il proprio corpo si fece morbido tra le sue braccia, finalmente lasciando andare ancora un po' di rigida inflessibilità.  
Nessuno sarebbe entrato in quell'ufficio quando era chiuso, avrebbero bussato, dato loro il tempo di ricomporsi e allontanarsi, potevano lasciarsi andare qualche minuto. Forse avrebbe potuto anche girarsi a cavalcioni sull'uomo, sentirlo ancora più vicino e lavorare sull'opera di convincimento per la quale era stato stuzzicato. Come Katakuri conosceva perfettamente ogni suo punto debole, lui aveva le stesse informazioni e non vedeva l'ora di metterle in pratica.  
Si sentì piegare all'indietro sul braccio che lo reggeva, mentre l'altra mano si infilava sotto la camicia scura che indossava. Si ritrovò ad aggrapparsi con entrambe le mani a quel collo taurino, con un primo docile sospiro di piacere...  
Un colpo alla porta li fece irrigidire, unico avvertimento prima che essa si aprisse senza aspettare risposta.  
Ichiji diventò quasi una statua di sale, ma sapeva che soltanto alcuni che non poteva prevedere sarebbero entrati così, nel dominio di Katakuri.  
Infatti, Perospero, suo fratello maggiore, non si scompose a trovarli in una tale situazione mentre chiudeva la porta e si avvicinava alla scrivania e si lasciava cadere elegantemente sulla sedia imbottita di fronte, con un sospiro di piacere. Si portò i capelli lunghi su una spalla, mentre si sgranchiva il collo.  
"Perché le sedie del tuo ufficio sono tutte così comode, Katakuri? Non è affatto giusto."  
Ichiji desiderava alzarsi, non gli piaceva quella mancanza di privacy, ma la mano sul suo fianco lo tenne lì, stringendosi appena prima di accarezzarlo attraverso i vestiti, come a tentare di lenire il suo fastidio.  
Perospero non sembrò voler dire nulla sulla faccenda, restando solo in silenzio e guardandosi intorno mentre aspettava.  
"Cosa fai qui, Peros?" Katakuri fu gentile ed educato, anche se nel suo modo calmo e senza eccessivi fronzoli. Molto diverso da come avrebbe reagito Ichiji se uno dei suoi fratelli avesse interrotto il primo incontro con il suo partner da quasi due settimane. Li avrebbe fatti fuori, gli stronzi.  
"Mama vuole in anticipo quei carichi di mochi per i dolci nel North Blue. Dovevi inoltrare tu l'ordine, no?"  
Ichiji osservò l'altro recuperare dalla scrivania un foglio che in nessun modo si distingueva dagli altri presenti, scritti e bollati allo stesso modo, ma sapeva che Katakuri era molto organizzato. Il tutto senza smettere di lasciargli quei delicati tocchi sul fianco, ogni tanto infilandosi sotto il bordo della camicia che aveva fatto uscire dai pantaloni.  
Lo porse a Perospero con un cenno. "Era già pronto, ma c'è un anticipo di quasi tre giorni. Bisognerà chiamare l'azienda e accelerare."  
Non si lamentarono della loro madre, parlando di quel cambio di programma come se fosse assolutamente normale. Sapeva quanto lo fosse, Big Mom si faceva raramente dei problemi quando decideva qualcosa. Erano solo i suoi figli che dovevano starle dietro.  
L'uomo alto e sottile annuì, lanciando un'occhiata appena disinteressata al foglio, prima di alzarsi e fare un sorriso mellifluo che Ichiji sapeva anticipare qualche commento sulla situazione in cui li aveva trovati. Alla faccia di chi aveva deciso di tacere.  
"Forse dovreste investire su delle chiavi per la porta dell'ufficio."  
"E sentire le lamentele di Cracker e Flambé se non possono entrare quando vogliono? Impossibile, è già molto che abbia quelle della mia camera da letto."  
Ichiji sapeva che non c'era vero morso in quel commento.  
Katakuri amava i propri fratelli e non si lamenterebbe mai di una loro visita. Un'altra cosa che lo irritava a morte. Gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere l'altro uomo scazzato, innervosito, almeno infastidito quanto lo era lui quando venivano interrotti. Non che lo mostrasse poi così tanto, l'autocontrollo inculcato dentro fin dall'infanzia e tutto il resto, persino i suoi occhiali scuri ora lavoravano contro di lui nascondendo le malevole occhiatacce che stava lanciando al maggiore dei fratelli Charlotte.  
"Capisco bene. Allora vi lascerò soli, anche se... Non hai quell'appuntamento tra un'ora, Katakuri? Non avrete molto tempo."  
"Tu non ti preoccupare."  
"Lungi da me essere preoccupato, anche se il tuo livello di stress indica che ti farebbe bene una pausa, fratello."  
Non salutò uscendo, come non aveva salutato quando era entrato, un'abitudine che sembravano avere tutti gli Charlotte più irritanti, mentre Ichiji si voltava di nuovo verso il suo Daddy, cercando di individuare quei segnali di stress che non riusciva affatto a cogliere come Perospero.  
"Vuoi ancora accompagnarmi, Ichiji?"  
Rinunciò alla ricerca incontrando gli occhi rossi, appena più chiari della sfumatura vinaccia dei capelli, per rispondere. "Se non vuoi una scorta intera, sì, voglio venire almeno io. Giusto per guardarti le spalle."  
Un sospiro, unico segnale di fastidio che riuscì ad individuare, ma era più probabile che fosse irritato con lui che con la loro situazione sessuale.  
"Va bene, allora sarà meglio muoversi."  
Una punta di rimpianto gli colpì il cuore quando dovette scendere dalle sue ginocchia, ma rimase impassibile, mentre si riordinava i vestiti e puntava alla porta.  
"Vado a prendere le giacche."

***

Forse era stata la tensione tra di loro dopo aver lasciato l'ufficio o durante l'incontro d'affari, non ne era sicuro, ma quando salirono in macchina per tornare a Whole Cake Chateau, Ichiji non si stupì al ritrovarsi sollevato e seduto sulle ginocchia di Katakuri appena finì di chiudere la portiera.  
Un divisorio insonorizzato li divideva dall'autista, un uomo fidato della famiglia ma dal quale non volevano farsi sentire, mentre Katakuri si adagiava comodamente sul sedile e lo muoveva appena in modo che fosse seduto su di lui, dandogli la schiena.  
La macchina era abbastanza spaziosa, adatta per un uomo di una stazza come quella, quindi Ichiji non si preoccupò di sbattere da qualche parte mentre si appoggiava con le mani alle ginocchia di Katakuri come leva per muovere i fianchi sul cavallo dei pantaloni di pelle del più grande, sentendo sotto il proprio sedere una curva molto interessante.  
"Papà, non abbiamo così tanto tempo" dovette fargli notare, come se il suo capo non lo sapesse, solo perché doveva sempre avere un'ultima parola.  
"Hai un cervello fino, Ichiji. Sono sicuro che troverai una soluzione" gli rispose con voce calma, mentre le grosse mani gli strinsero i fianchi, tirandolo giù con più forza contro di lui e strappandogli un nuovo sospiro. Merda.  
Pensare in quella situazione non era facile. Quando erano insieme, era come premere un interruttore che gli spegneva il cervello per lasciare che ogni decisione fosse presa dall'altro, gli piaceva lasciare il controllo a Katakuri e non preoccuparsi di niente, per almeno qualche ora quando era possibile.  
E poi come se non bastasse, il desiderio ardente che provava era solo un'altra distrazione difficile da superare.  
Ci mise tre o quattro minuti di sfregamenti e tocchi e un bacio che gli fece girare la testa per avere un'idea e raccogliere abbastanza controllo per premere il pulsante dell'interfono che li collegava con la parte anteriore.  
"Oi."  
"Vinsmoke-san?" sentì rispondere l'autista, di cui conosceva ogni dettaglio come di ogni altro dipendente del castello, ma che non gli interessava chiamare per nome.  
"Katakuri-sama sta dormendo" cominciò mentre quello che avrebbe dovuto dormire iniziava a togliergli finalmente i vestiti, facendo scivolare la giacca e la camicia scura lungo le braccia, che allungò indietro istintivamente per aiutarlo.  
"Quando arriveremo a Whole Cake Chateau, posteggerai nel parcheggio sotterraneo e te ne andrai senza disturbarlo. Intesi?" L'ordine suonava inflessibile e autoritario, non ammetteva alcuna replica e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dire dal suo tono che Katakuri avesse cominciato a sfregare le dita ruvide contro i suoi capezzoli, provocandogli più di un brivido fisico.  
"Certo, Vinsmoke-san."  
"Ottimo."  
Chiuse l'interfono, controllandolo una seconda volta per sicurezza, prima che un pizzicotto appena più duro gli strappasse un piccolo suono.  
Non chiese un complimento, non era così affamato di approvazione da averne bisogno, non per una tale scemenza, ma si godette quel bacio sulla nuca che poi proseguì lungo una spalla, mentre Katakuri lo elogiava. "Bravo, ragazzo. Così papà potrà prendersi cura di te senza interruzioni."  
"Sì" sospirò, incoraggiando i movimenti della mano che aveva smesso di tirare un capezzolo per scendere a slacciare i pantaloni. Cercò pazientemente di aspettare che fosse lui a spogliarlo, sapendo che gli piaceva e non dicendo mai di no a quelle mani così spesse per accarezzarlo su ogni parte scoperta, fino a rimanere nudo, seduto sulla pelle dei suoi pantaloni, che sfregava in modo perfetto contro la sua carnagione pallida, ancora più pallida sulle cosce, quasi traslucida. Il contrasto tra i due colori, quando abbassò lo sguardo su di essi, era un dettaglio così erotico da non smettere mai di eccitarlo.  
Katakuri non si era ancora tolto niente, lo sapeva, e anche quel contrasto con la propria nudità lo fece rabbrividire di aspettativa, entusiasta di sapere cosa avrebbe fatto dopo.  
L'unica cosa che si permise di fare fu togliere gli occhiali scuri, che caddero da qualche parte tra i sedili. Il primo complimento che avesse mai ricevuto da Katakuri era sui suoi occhi blu e odiava nasconderli quando erano insieme.  
_"È un peccato che tu li tenga nascosti"_ gli aveva detto con quella voce profonda, mentre gli teneva il viso tra le mani. Era stata la prima volta in cui Vinsmoke Ichiji aveva capito la frase _sentirsi tremare le ginocchia_.  
Bastò un'occhiata all'indietro, sopra la spalla, perché con una mano Katakuri gli facesse voltare il viso verso di sé tenendolo per il mento e lo baciasse profondamente, la lingua attenta che si scontrava con la sua.  
Ichiji gemette stavolta, lasciandosi andare e aprendo di più la bocca per lasciarsi saccheggiare, un rivolo di saliva che cadeva da un angolo.  
Sentì il pollice raccoglierla e poi, umido, tracciare una linea lungo il busto che lo fece inarcare in avanti, per avvicinarsi di più a quel tocco.  
La presa sul suo pene, così improvvisa, lo fece gemere più forte, tornando ad appoggiarsi sul petto cesellato alle sue spalle. Solo lo strato sottile della sua maglietta separava i loro corpi, ma non faceva nulla per trattenere il calore di Katakuri che sentiva contro la schiena come una fornace.  
"Voglio farti venire almeno due volte" gli promise, il respiro che gli colpiva il lobo dell'orecchio.  
"Sì sì" mormorò, rifiutandosi di pregarlo, avevano appena cominciato, non era ancora così disperato, per quanto la pelle fremesse a quelle parole.  
Aveva caldo, il suo corpo era già così caldo come se avessero avuto una lunga sessione invece che appena qualche minuto di strusciamenti, sentiva già del sudore renderlo umido nelle pieghe tra le cosce e l'inguine.  
Non avrebbe più permesso una pausa così lunga tra lui e Katakuri, al diavolo chi avrebbe potuto beccarli.  
Era l'eccitazione a dirlo, ma per Ichiji la sua mente accaldata non era poi così tanto lontana dal giusto.  
La mano di Katakuri iniziò a lavorare sulla sua erezione, andando dall'alto verso il basso e risalendo, il pollice che strofinava sulla punta arrossata, strappandogli qualche verso di piacere.  
Sotto quelle mani era sempre così difficile restare calmi, era sicuro che non si sarebbe mai abituato.  
Si sentì perdere delle gocce dalla punta, che il più grande usò per lubrificare la mano e farla scivolare in modo più soddisfacente, con un rumore umido.  
"Mi sei mancato, Ichiji" gli mormorò all'orecchio, con voce calda, bassa, appena più roca.  
"I-ah! Anche tu, pa-ah-papà!"  
"Ho tenuto il conto di quanti orgasmi dovrei farti raggiungere per tutte le volte in cui avrei voluto prenderti."  
Il linguaggio sporco non era qualcosa che pensava l'avrebbe eccitato, le donne con parlate più volgari non erano mai state il suo tipo, ma quella voce bassa che gli diceva tutto ciò che aveva pensato di fargli aveva un potere tutto suo.  
"Avevi detto due, papà... mi sembrano pochi" rispose con tono quasi piccato.  
"Il tempo che abbiamo non basta per altro."  
Lucidamente avrebbe potuto dargli ragione, ma si sentiva così sfidato da quel commento. Mosse i fianchi incontro a quella mano, proprio mentre premeva con la punta di due dita su quella vena prominente sul lato della sua erezione, prima di accelerare.  
Gemette più forte. "Posso gestirli tutti."  
"Non ne dubito. Sei perfetto, Ichiji."  
Katakuri l'aveva definito così perfino davanti a Big Mom in persona, riferendosi a come fosse come guardia del corpo, ma era sicuro che l'altro l'avesse inteso in un senso più generale ogni volta che l'aveva chiamato così.  
"Cominciamo con uno adesso. Vieni per me, Ichiji."  
La mano era così veloce, la pressione giusta per portarlo oltre il limite e quella frase fu lo scatto finale perché venisse tra le mani di Katakuri con diversi gemiti appena trattenuti.  
Ci volle qualche minuto per ridiscendere a terra, riaprendo gli occhi un poco annebbiati e guardarsi intorno, accorgendosi di un paio di cose piuttosto evidenti: la mano di Katakuri e la propria pancia avevano raccolto la maggior parte del suo sperma, non lasciando che cadesse fuori dai sedili per più di un paio di gocce, e il rumore della macchina non c'era più. Si erano fermati e non se ne era neanche accorto. Non si poteva proprio definire la miglior guardia del corpo che Katakuri potesse avere.  
"Qu-quando...?" cominciò a chiedere con voce un po' roca.  
"Ha appena finito le manovre per parcheggiare. Non ti preoccupare, Ichiji, ci sono io."  
"Non sono preoccupato."  
"Mi fa piacere vedere che non ero l'unico così bisognoso."  
"Eri bisognoso? Non è che tu lo faccia capire così bene..."  
"Ti voglio sempre, Ichiji, anche se non lo mostro a gesti o a parole in luoghi in cui altri possono vederci. Vorresti davvero che fossi più esplicito?"  
"No, così va bene."  
Si aspettava il gesto di Katakuri, quindi si lasciò andare ad un sospiro non troppo rumoroso mentre le dita umide del suo stesso sperma gli strofinavano il buco poco più in basso prima di cominciare ad entrare dentro, un dito alla volta.  
"Ti sei toccato dall'ultima volta?"  
"No. Hai reso qualsiasi masturbazione in solitaria totalmente insoddisfacente." Si era ripreso in modo decente se poteva usare delle parole così difficili una dietro l'altra.  
Una nuova risata vibrò alle sue spalle, mentre il primo dito entrava tutto senza incontrare eccessiva resistenza, sciolto com'era per l'orgasmo precedente. Era sempre stato molto snodato, ma era sicuro di non aver mai avuto le gambe così spalancate.  
Aveva così tanta voglia. Quell'orgasmo non era stato sufficiente a compensare tutti quei giorni in cui si erano a malapena sfiorati.  
"Mi dispiace e allo stesso tempo non mi dispiace. Se vuoi masturbarti, puoi sempre farlo in mia presenza."  
Avrebbero potuto provarlo, un'altra volta, ora era molto più interessato al secondo dito che gli era scivolato nel culo.  
Le mani di Ichiji non erano piccole, aveva un palmo largo e dita lunghe e forti, ma le dita di Katakuri erano così spesse, lo allargavano così bene, non c'era confronto tra il modo in cui lo toccava e il modo in cui si sarebbe toccato da solo.  
Gemette, non ancora così entusiasta come prima, ma già molto interessato, sapendo che per quando avesse finito di prepararlo, sarebbe stato di nuovo eccitato.  
"Potrebbe... piacermi di più... che farlo da solo."  
Le dita si muovevano lentamente, entrando e uscendo dal buco, Katakuri aveva agganciato le sue gambe alle proprie braccia così da aiutarlo a tenerle spalancate e se piegava appena il viso in avanti poteva vedere le dita affondargli dentro finché non toccavano il fondo e tornavano indietro. La prostata non era stata nemmeno toccata e stava tremando di aspettativa per quel momento, chiedendosi se forse avrebbe potuto convincere Katakuri ad un orgasmo prostatico, per cambiare. Poteva farlo, poteva gestirlo.  
"Più tardi, Ichiji. Voglio prima scoparti."  
"Odio quando riesci a prevedere quello che sto per dire. Ora mi spieghi come facevi a sapere che stavo per chiedere un orgasmo prostatico."  
Voltò la testa abbastanza da vedere gli occhi rossi brillare d'interesse mentre sorrideva, tirando le cicatrici sulle guance. "Sei facile da leggere."  
"Non è vero. Non ho reazioni."  
"Le hai. Piccole occhiate, piccoli brividi, sei più espressivo di quanto ti reputi."  
Non riuscì a rispondere subito mentre un terzo dito violava il bordo, allargandolo di più e strappandogli un ansito a quella sensazione di pienezza.  
"Cazzate."  
Lo ignorò, mentre continuava. "Ma posso dirti che avevo solo immaginato che volessi un terzo orgasmo, non come lo volessi, anche se è interessante la tua idea."  
"Ho sempre le migliori idee, papà."  
Stavolta, quando tutte e tre le dita furono dentro fino in fondo, bastò piegarle appena verso sinistra perché colpissero il punto giusto, con più forza di quanta si fosse aspettato.  
"Ah merda!"  
Katakuri continuò a prepararlo per alcuni minuti, abbastanza perché il cazzo di Ichiji tornasse a piena vita e il ragazzo si facesse più nervoso, cercando di muoversi incontro a quelle dita e di sfregarsi contro i pantaloni dell'altro uomo.  
"Muoviti, papà, voglio scopare."  
"Sempre così impaziente."  
Sentì armeggiare alle sue spalle, senza che le dita lo lasciassero, prima che finalmente l'erezione bollente di Katakuri non gli si appoggiò contro il fondoschiena. Ne apprezzò la forma contro di sé, sapendo quanto fosse grosso e quanto l'avrebbe riempito.  
Le dita si sfilarono, spezzandogli il respiro, prima di essere sollevato sull'erezione del suo partner ed essere tirato giù, il tutto in pochi istanti.  
"Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo..." mormorò, il fiato corto, cercando qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi e potendo solo stringere le proprie caviglie, piegato com'era mentre scivolava verso il basso, l'erezione di Katakuri lubrificata che entrava, forzando appena la resistenza del proprio corpo.  
Si sentiva bruciare dalla sferzata di eccitazione e adrenalina che lo colpì, quando lo ebbe preso tutto e sentì il proprio culo adagiarsi sul suo inguine.  
Un ringhio riverberò alle sue spalle, mentre la presa alle sue cosce si faceva tanto stretta che gli sarebbero rimasti dei segni sulla pelle lattea, nella perfetta forma delle mani di Katakuri.  
"Ichiji, sei perfetto. Sei così caldo e stretto, mi prendi così bene, Ichiji."  
Di nuovo si sentì bruciare all'altezza del petto, mentre voltava la testa per un altro bacio, qualsiasi cosa lo distraesse dalle proprie emozioni in subbuglio, quelle emozioni che di solito teneva così perfettamente sotto controllo e che quando era con Katakuri uscivano fuori senza poterle domare.  
Non voleva domarle, amava la libertà che gli dava stare con qualcuno come lui.  
Fece passare le braccia dietro le loro teste, aggrappandosi ai capelli di Katakuri sulla nuca e al suo collo spesso, mentre lui cominciava a muoverlo su e giù con lo stesso ritmo lento con cui aveva cominciato con le dita, come se non ci fosse alcuna fretta e potessero crogiolarsi nel piacere.  
Ichiji non era sicuro che si sarebbe reso conto se qualcuno avesse aperto una portiera in quel momento, era solo preso e concentrato sul piacere di quei movimenti, sul modo in cui l'erezione di Katakuri lo riempiva perfettamente, strappandogli gemiti forti che a malapena cercava di soffocare.  
Poteva sentire i capelli incollati sulla fronte, accaldato com'era, non era sicuro se fosse più caldo l'abitacolo nel quale si erano mossi troppo o i loro corpi.  
Voleva venire così tanto...  
"Più forte, papà!"  
"Come si dice, Ichiji?"  
"Muoviti!"  
Sorrise Katakuri a quella risposta così da lui, ma quando lo sentì rallentare appena, era troppo sensibile a quel ritmo per non accorgersene, si sentì quasi strappare le parole di bocca. "Per favore, si dice per favore! Cazzo, papà, non rallentare!"  
"Bravo ragazzo."  
Con quelle parole, finalmente il ritmo si fece più forte, il membro duro che finalmente sbatteva contro i suoi fianchi, mossi nello stesso momento uno incontro all'altro, facendo risuonare l'aria di schiocchi forti e decisi.  
Urlò Ichiji, perdendo qualsiasi contatto con la realtà che non fossero quei colpi dritti contro il fondo e quello sfregamento continuo contro la prostata.  
L'orgasmo piombò a sorpresa, senza che il suo partner dovesse neanche toccarlo o dirgli qualcosa, dandogli un colpo di frusta all'indietro all'altezza del collo tale che pensò di essersi rotto qualcosa, prima di restare tra le sue braccia floscio, lasciando che Katakuri continuasse a muoverlo fino a raggiungere l'apice dentro di lui, riempiendolo.  
La mente scivolò via, mentre si lasciava andare contro il petto duro alle sue spalle e chiudeva gli occhi.

***

Nel risvegliarsi capì subito che non doveva essere passato molto tempo da quando era svenuto, dal cielo scuro che poteva vedere fuori dalla finestra. Era stato il primo pomeriggio quando erano rientrati.  
Sbatté le palpebre, cercando di riacquistare lucidità, mentre girava nel grande letto per trovare la figura di cui avvertiva la presenza.  
Katakuri era seduto dall'altra parte del letto, sfogliando dei fogli contabili pinzati insieme in un angolo, calmo e silenzioso, una presenza rassicurante mentre si avvicinava abbastanza da accoccolarsi contro una coscia muscolosa, appena fuori dalle lenzuola.  
Una grossa mano cominciò ad accarezzargli i capelli, tra i fili spettinati e con ancora la minima traccia di gel che non se ne era andato con il sudore.  
Sospirò soddisfatto mentre cercava una posizione decente per non stuzzicare il dolore sordo al fondoschiena. Non era riuscito ad approfittare così tanto del flusso di endorfine quando era venuto.  
"Dove siamo?" La voce suonava ancora un po' roca, cercò di schiarirsela.  
Le stanze di Katakuri, in ognuna delle sue case, che fosse al Whole Cake Chateau o in un appartamento, erano sempre molto simili, con colori tra il bianco e nero e linee dritte e moderne. Non aveva la forza di cogliere i dettagli che avrebbero fornito l'informazione che cercava.  
"Nelle mie stanze al castello. Oven e Pudding mi hanno aiutato a venire qui senza essere visto con te."  
Brontolò Ichiji, senza la forza di arrabbiarsi, prima di fare un gesto drammatico. "Pudding? Sul serio? Di tutti i tuoi fratelli, quella che racconterà ogni cosa a Reiju e insieme mi faranno rimpiangere di essere nato? La giornata era andata fin troppo bene finora."  
Saggiamente Katakuri decise di non commentare.  
Ichiji era abbastanza certo che avesse ricevuto le proprie prese per il culo da suo fratello gemello.  
"Dovrò tornare a casa ora... non so che ore siano, ma Vinsmoke vorrà vedermi" commentò stancamente, così tentato di fregarsene e restare lì, contro la pelle calda di Katakuri, ora finalmente nudo come Mama l'aveva fatto, quei muscoli spessi coperti da tatuaggi in bella mostra per i suoi occhi stanchi, e godersi quelle carezze sui capelli.  
Ma un tocco più deciso lo tenne lì quando provò a sollevare la testa.  
"Mi sono permesso di far sapere a Jajji che avrò bisogno di farti fare gli straordinari stasera. Spero non ti dispiaccia."  
Incrociò le braccia sulla sua coscia, tirandosi su solo un poco per appoggiare il mento su di esse mentre lo guardava. "No che non mi dispiace, papà."  
Da quella posizione, Katakuri sembrava ancora più grande mentre buttava i fogli di lato e si piegava in avanti, sovrastandolo. "Ottimo, Ichiji, perché mi è stato detto che avresti gestito un terzo orgasmo, anche se ormai non si può più dire che tu ne abbia fatti tre di seguito."  
Valutò un momento il dolore che sentiva, chiedendosi se sarebbe andato bene esagerare in quel modo, solo per quella notte, continuare finché non fossero stati sazi, non sapevano quando avrebbero avuto un'altra possibilità così, di restare soli per ore senza che i doveri li chiamassero e senza alcuna complicazione.  
Valeva la pena avere difficoltà a camminare il giorno dopo. Se proprio avesse dovuto sopportare delle prese in giro da sua sorella e dalla sua ragazza, avrebbe fatto in modo di meritarsele tutte.  
Fece un sorrisetto laterale, con una vena di malizia. "Forse allora dovremmo ricominciare da capo, giusto per essere sicuri."  
Quegli occhi rossi luccicarono pericolosamente, come se l'idea lo eccitasse oltremisura. Ed era proprio così.  
"Farò portare una cena leggera, poi ti terrò su questa promessa, Ichiji."  
"Non vedo l'ora, papà."


End file.
